


you be heavy in my mind (can you get the heck out?)

by daughter_of_thunder



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: AUs, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I think?, One Shot Collection, idk if they exist in a universe yet, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_thunder/pseuds/daughter_of_thunder
Summary: This is me trying to use prompts as a way to keep Stepril alive for me. I use a random number generator and have a list and I just write. Grammar and spelling must be subpar but yeah. I think for now they stand alone and merely exist in a plane, unknown if in the same universe though.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	1. "I won't let you get hurt"

**“I won’t let you get hurt.”**

When Sterling is 8, she and her sister get brand new pairs of rollerblades each and they became the talk of the class because they both choreograph these insane routines.

Obviously, April being April is...jealous. Of course, her father can get her even better rollerblades than the Wesley’s. (It’s known that the Stevens’ are far richer than the Wesley’s.) But that’s not the issue, the real issue is that April never really learned how to skate and now she’s old enough where fear is a factor.

So when she is over the Wesley’s home she annoyingly has to sit there and put up with Blair and Sterling whizzing by her around in circles. Eventually Sterling notices her best friend’s lack of enjoyment and sits next to her.

“Do you wanna go on them?” Sterling is already unlacing them and she looks up at her when April ceases to respond.

“I don’t know how,” April responds disappointedly.

Sterling’s eyes brighten up. “Oh oh, I can teach you. I’m a really good teacher.”

The next thing April knows is that she’s on rollerblades and is concentrating hard to find her balance. Sterling is holding her hands and pulling her towards her while trying to teach her how to move and stop.

“Okay I think you got it April. Now I’m gonna let go and stand over there and you have to come toward me, got it.”

“I don’t know Sterl, what if I fall?”

Sterling stops and looks at her incredulously. It’s obvious that it’s going to happen eventually. But with a set determination she suddenly says, “I won’t let you get hurt. Now come on.”

April puts one foot forward and then another and she’s doing it. They’re both smiling and April is so caught up in the moment that she forgets what she had to do in order to stop.

“Alright April start stopping.”

April looks down at her feet. Stop. Stop. How do you stop again?

“April?” Sterling says louder.

Stop?

“Stop!”

The next thing she knows, April crashes and falls. But when April opens her eyes she finds azure blue ones staring right back at her. Sterling laughs first and it’s so contagious that she laughs too. They’re both scraped and bleeding but Sterling makes sure to lick her fingers and place some of her saliva on April’s elbow scrape first.

“Saliva makes bleeding stop faster.” Which years later April realizes is not true and super gross. But at least April basks in the fact that despite her getting hurt, Sterling was there to lessen her fall.

* * *

See the thing about statements like “I won’t let you get hurt” is that they’re ridiculously false. You’re going to get hurt, one way or another. It’s unavoidable and there’s not a single person in this world who can stop it from happening to you. Not even your parents.

There’s just some people you tolerate hearing it from. In her case, Sterling.

* * *

The only time she does believe her is the first time they have sex. Her parents leave for some marriage retreat because Lord knows they need it after her father was sleeping with prostitutes.

Sterling and her tried to be “broken up” but after getting a taste of each other, and the exhilaration of knowing there was another ‘girl’ who liked her, she just...couldn’t. It started off as glances, and then propelled to meeting in empty classes and closets.

It was pure hormones and passion at first until Sterling noticed April’s forlorn looks at other happy couples during Valentine’s Day and dances. Sterling started leaving her notes, flowers, and coffee in her locker. And then Sterling shared her calendar with her so they could plan little dates far away from Buckhead where no one would recognize them.

One day while driving around Sterling just says, “Of course, you’re my girlfriend.” And April forgets what they were talking about in the first place and just cocks her eyebrow up at her. Sterling smirks shyly and looks anywhere but at her.

“I don’t recall ever accepting such a proposition,” she murmurs seriously, only to laugh at Sterling when she sees the girl’s red face and panicked stare.

Heavy petting left so much to be desired so when the opportunity arose at April’s place they both took it. Now they were here, both of them naked in April’s bed. Sterling sits straddling her, her blonde hair cascading around them, blocking out the rest of her room to her eyesight.

Usually April is never nervous, but just this once she is. Sterling has had sex. She has not. In any other event she’d be seething by now. Sterling and her were in constant natural competition of each other, even when Sterling didn’t know it. But as of now, everything is different. Now April can feel her heart beating against her ears loudly. Sterling hands are settled one along each side of her head and when she leans down to kiss her their breasts brush against each other and April can basically die now because every lesbian fantasy she’s come up with doesn’t even come close to everything she is experiencing right now.

Except that aside from fantasy, April’s never touched a girl. She’s never watched porn (having been ingrained that Jesus is watching really does work), and she’s only recently...touched herself but only rubbing her clit. And what if she’s not good at it? What if she’s really bad?

Sterling pulls up from her neck. Oh crap, did she really just say that out loud. And she did because Sterling is shaking her head and caressing her hair and face. “No, no, April. Tonight is all about exploring. Everything is going to be okay. We don’t have to get it right.”

“You’ve had sex before.” April doesn’t even mean to say it spitefully but it sure does come out that way.

Sterling scoffs and looks up. April thinks that maybe she’s gotten annoyed with her and she’s about to apologize for killing the mood when Sterling turns to look down at her with a patient smile.

She leans down to place a gentle kiss. “It wasn’t good. It was really bad sex, granted we both really tried but, yeah.” Sterling laughs lightly and kisses her again. “I’ve never been with another girl. I’m just as nervous but I want to make you feel good. I want to learn,” her lips trail to her ear and she nips at the skin below it, “how to touch you. If you’ll let me?”

April nods. “I want that too.”

They resume touching and kissing. April is so overwhelmed but everything feels so good even if she is on fire. When Sterling’s hand trails further down, she stops right at her navel. April is practically shaking. She’s sweating and she’s sure that her pupils are beyond dilated.

“I won’t let you get hurt,” Sterling murmurs against her lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she says.

That night ends up exceeding both of their expectations. While they do fumble, they both manage to make each other come multiple times, and when they’re back at school on Monday, April has to keep away because she can only keep hearing Sterling’s bedroom voice and seeing her bedroom eyes and bedroom everything.

* * *

“I won’t let you get hurt,” Sterling says.

And in typical April fashion she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. “One, you can’t promise that. Two, it’s my father, he already hurt me.”

Sterling leans on one foot and crosses her arms as well. “Yeah but I don’t know what you’re so scared about walking back in there. Those are your things. If you’re scared that your dad is going to want to do something well then he’s got another thing coming because I once pistol whipped him and I’m not scared of doing it again. In fact, if I would have known back then what I know now I would have done so much more. No one, absolutely no one, fucks with my baby.” That last statement she seals with a kiss and April smiles into it.

It absolutely thrills April to see Sterling mad dog her father as they both take out her things from her room. So much so that when they’re done April shoves her tongue so far down Sterling’s throat in front of her father to spite him.

April supposes that she’ll be hearing that dreaded statement from Sterling so many more times because despite still getting hurt, at least Sterling was willing to get hurt with her.


	2. “You’re cute when you’re all worried”

**“You’re cute when you’re all worried”**

Sterling lets the skip go when she gets the call. Production is pissed and so is Blair a bit, except Blair really can’t be mad when she was trying to catch up a mile away.

If someone would have told Sterling that she’d one day be the star of one of the most successful bounty hunting shows on national television, rivaling Terrence Coin’s and Dog the Bounty Hunter’s, she would have laughed at the silliness of it all. 

But now, if you told Sterling Wesley that one day she’d realized she was bisexual, fell in love with April Stevens in high school, had a fling with her, broke up, met again after college, dated, lived together for three years, married, and was now about to give birth to their baby with the help of Sterling’s own eggs, well she would have choked on the Bugles she’d be snacking on.

Regardless that’s the truth and Sterling is driving well past the speed limit whilst trying to make it to the hospital. Apparently April’s water had broken an hour ago, in which she drove herself to the hospital and called Sterling from there.

The blonde gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why her wife was so stubborn was beyond her! They’d talk about this plan over and over again. April had insisted Sterling continue to work on bounty hunting and filming this season. Sterling knew they could do without her. Blair was the fan favorite, not her. But no, April insisted and so Sterling had specifically told April to call her if something happened, Sterling would pick her up and they’d go to the hospital together. Alas, that’s not what happened.

Sterling parked haphazardly, marched into the hospital, checked in, and then practically ran into her wife’s room. Blair was right at her heels, lowkey laughing. As soon as she walked in she stopped dead center, Blair bumping into her from behind not expecting the sudden stop. April was not in her bed.

“Hi” Sterling swung to her left where April stood dressed in her hospital gown, belly protruding. She gave Sterling a small smile and her eyes sparkled with what Sterling knew was confidence and determination. It was the same look she’d give her opponents in forensics and the same look she gave Sterling when flirting with her across the bar when they reconnected again after so many years of not talking.

Sterling wondered how this woman could be so confident when she, on the other hand, was currently scared shitless. Their baby was going to be here soon, and despite all the videos, books, and classes they’d taken together, Sterling still went through every bad scenario in her head. What if something to the baby or to April? She couldn’t be a widow this young.

She grabbed April’s face in her hands and pressed a quick peck on her lips. “Hi. I thought we said you were going to call me to drive you.”

“Yes but I knew you were filming and roping skips so I was fine when my water broke and I drove myself here.”

Sterling simply nods and looks her over. “Why are you standing up?”

April looks over Sterling’s shoulder and waves at Blair who has comfortably laid down on the couch in the large room. April had practically interviewed all the hospitals in the tri-state area to find the right one for them. This one felt more like apremium box at the Mercedes-Benz Stadium.

Glancing back at Sterling, who still holds her face in her hands she replies, “I’m walking. It helps the baby get into the right position and relieves some of the pain-“

“Says who?” Sterling interrupts her. April gives her a look that practically screams *you’re really doing this right now.*

“Says I because I read about it and the nurse confirmed it was fine.” The shorter girl grabs at Sterling’s hands on her cheeks to remove them. Sterling does but resettles them on April’s shoulders.

“Did you bring your overnight bag? We didn’t install the baby’s chair in the car! How are we going to drive back? Shit! Is everything ready at home? Did you get the epidural already? Are you hungry?”

“Dude, Sterling she can’t eat right now. Do you want her to poop on your kid when she’s popping it out?” April usually doesn’t like giving any reaction to Blair’s obscene remarks but she shrugs this time because at least it stops Sterling’s doom spiraling.

To lessen her fears, April caresses Sterling’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re all worried.” Leaning again to kiss her worries away. “Everything is fine Sterl. I brought the bag. Everything is ready, we’ve done the best that we can with what we have, and anything we might have missed I'm sure Blair can help with.”

Sterling leans into her touch. “How are you so confident? Usually I’m the one who’s sure about all our big life decisions.”

“Well I’ve been ready for this performance my whole life.” April puffs out her chest as best she can. Sterling laughs reminded of the dramatics this girl would pull off in high school.

“Your whole life? You’re a lesbian, having a child wasn’t guaranteed.”

April eyes narrowed at her, “That’s a poorly thought out stigma of lesbian relationships. There are numerous avenues to explore if I really wanted a child with or without a partner. But anyways...Sterling, the minute I realized it was going to be me and you forever, I knew that I wanted to have your baby.”

It's amazing how this spitfire of a woman, April Stevens, can still make her swoon. “Can you please stop worrying? Everything is going to be fine, my love.” Sterling nods and leans down to kiss April gently except that once their lips are connected April groans into the kiss.

She sucks some air in and grips Sterling’s arms. “Owww this one hurts,” she winces.

* * *

April does give the best performance of her life. She’s not loud while giving her birth. She grunts and groans, but Sterling is there and as powerless as she feels, April still looks up at her adoringly when Sterling encourages her and dabs away her sweat.

Their baby is born at 4:30 am and Blair has captured it all on her phone. The nurses hand Sterling the scissors and she stops the nervous tremor in her hands to cut the umbilical cord correctly. Lord knows she wouldn’t subject her child to an outie. And when they place the whimpering bundle in her arms her world absolutely stops.

“Hi Leah.” They were hesitant to name her Leah, since biblically Leah had a pretty shitty story. Leah means weary in Hebrew, and while they don’t mean to put such a burden on their daughter, it kind of is appropriate for them. Sterling and April’s journey has been a weary one but this represents the end of the that weary journey and the joy that comes after. Leah will be so loved, by her and April, and Blair, and their parents, and their friends. Plus, it was as close to Leia without subjecting their daughter to such nerdiness.

“Sterling.” It’s April who’s looking at her eagerly and wants to hold her baby as well. Sterling comes around and places the child in her arms.

April gasps and croons. “Oh.” Tears linger over her eyes. “Hi baby....oh my, she looks just like you Sterling.” Her pride swells in her chest. Her mom is going to gush when she sees Leah.

April leans into kiss the baby’s forehead. “I love you so much and so does your mom.” In return, Sterling drops a kiss on April’s forehead.

Blair takes a pic of the happy family And when she posts later on insta, the caption reads. “Welcome Leah to our little life of badassery.”


	3. “You fell asleep in the tub?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She glanced at her clock and saw that she was already 5 min behind, and shook her mind from the filthy gutter it was currently basking in. Without preamble and paying no attention, she turned on the shower and ran back into her closet to pick out her uniform for the day while the water reached the right temperature.
> 
> She started taking off her clothes starting with her pajama bottoms and takes off her shirt as she reaches her bathroom again only to jump in shock at the sight before her.
> 
> She’s lucky she didn’t scream. In front of her stands a dripping wet Sterling Wesley. 

“Shit! Sterling, Sterling wake up!” April budges the other girl’s head of her chest not so softly and immediately Sterling’s eyes open albeit groggily.

“Huh?” She says sitting up and running a hand through her blonde tresses.

“Sterling my parents are back early. I don’t know why and they’re gonna come up here to check on me soon.” As soon as April finishes explaining they hear heavy footsteps along the staircase.

Fuck. Sterling looks at her, panic in her big eyes. April shoos her, “go!”

April watches her double take in the room, trying to decide where to run. She absolutely is falling so in love with Sterling but sometimes April doesn’t understand how they are the top two students at school when Sterling occasionally acts sooo aloof.

“Sterling,” April hisses, “there’s a window in the bathroom. Go through there and get out.”

Her father’s steps are down the hall but Sterling is quicker and disappears behind the door of her bathroom.

April eyes close shut when her father opens her door. He walks in, drops a kiss to her head, and then walks out.

April releases a deep sigh. She really hopes Sterling got out safely.

* * *

A mere four hours later, April’s alarm goes off to get ready to school. She grabs her phone to shut off her alarm and notices that Sterling never texted her when she left. That was concerning.

Quickly she typed out a “did you get home safe?” Maybe Sterling didn’t text her because she got home tired. It was 2am and they had barely slept in at midnight. Plus all the sexy times they had probably left her girlfriend exhausted.

April smiled as she got up to go into the bathroom and brush her teeth. Last night was pretty....cool. She can still remember Sterling’s body under hers and the pleasure she brought her. She can also remember Sterling’s fingers touch her in ways she never imagined. It was mind blowing-ly good.

She glanced at her clock and saw that she was already 5 min behind, and shook her mind from the filthy gutter it was currently basking in. Without preamble and paying no attention, she turned on the shower and ran back into her closet to pick out her uniform for the day while the water reached the right temperature.

She started taking off her clothes starting with her pajama bottoms and takes off her shirt as she reaches her bathroom again only to jump in shock at the sight before her.

She’s lucky she didn’t scream. In front of her stands a dripping wet Sterling Wesley.

“Sterling?” Sterling huffs groggily and flips her golden wet locks that hide her face back behind her head.

“Heyyyy,” she says nervously.

“What are you doing here?” More like what the heck is going on? April is truly at a loss.

“I um, never left. It was 2am and Blair wasn’t going to wake up to pick me up, plus like it’s dark out, and you know I could have gotten kidnapped....again or something, so I decided to just sleep there,” Sterling turns to point to the tub.

“You fell asleep in the tub?!” April says rather sternly. The other girl simply nods and April just thinks incredulously on whether this really just happened and how sore Sterling is going to be.

April looks back at the clock. It’s already 6:30pm and that means she’s late. Looking back at the other girl again she realizes that Sterling is staring at her. Ogling is more like at. It’s only then that April realizes that ohhhh yeah she had removed her shirt and was basically standing bare chested in her underwear ready to shower when all of this has unraveled.

No matter. She takes a few steps toward Sterling. “Take off your clothes.”

It’s really a simple command but Sterling is still staring at her dumbfounded. Sometimes April thinks she’ll run out of patience.

“Sterling hurry up and take off your clothes, get in the shower with me so we can go to school.” She’s practically in Sterling’s face but the point is made because she doesn’t even nod just drops her wet bottoms and proceeds to take off the rest of her clothing.

Despite the surprise, April is practically beaming when they’re done getting ready. Sterling tried to turn up the figurative heat in the shower and touch her but April stopped her insisting they needed to be ready by 7am.

She let the taller girl borrow a uniform, which April knew would fit her awkwardly but Sterling waved her away. “Nothing some bobby pins can’t fix,” she said dropping a sweet kiss to April’s cheek.

April learned that Sterling did not mess with any other hair products that weren’t hers to put on her head and left her hair wet knowing it would frizz when it would hit the Georgia heat. But she insisted that Blair would bring her, her stuff or she’d tie up her hair in a ponytail later.

It was so domestic and April lowkey loved it. April had the privilege of putting on Sterling’s tie and tightening it for her and she felt Sterling’s intense glaze as her fingers worked deftly to raise the knot to her collar. Sterling also let her tuck in her shirt into her slacks, which also triggered desire in April considering she’s the one who usually untucks Sterling’s shirt.

Sterling laughs when she sees the big dopey smile on her face. “Why are you smiling so big, beautiful?” Sterling murmurs as she kisses her below the ear.

“I’m just so incredibly happy,” it’s an answer she’d never expected from herself but it’s 100% true. Sterling pulls back and surprised at her response too and simply holds her face endearingly.

“I’m happy that you’re happy.” She replies with a small smile and despite knowing they might ruin the makeup she just applied she meets Sterling for a kiss.

Her lipstick does smudge onto Sterling and so she brings her thumb to smudge it off. “Now you seriously have to sneak out. Go through the bathroom window, to the left there’s a door that takes you to the attic and in the attic there’s a small stairway down that leads to the back. Here,” she places her keys in Sterling’s hands, “hide in the back of my car. I’ll be there soon.”

Sterling acquiesces and they part ways. Her daddy has long left to work so she grabs the protein shake her mother always makes her and a banana, she’s out the door at 7:08am. It’s a little past 7 but still good timing despite everything. Her door is unlocked which is good, and when she sits in her seat, she hears a small “Hi.”

Once her car is by the end of the driveway she motions Sterling forward and the girl swiftly jumps through the middle console and kisses her cheek.

April smiles again willing to imagine that close attainable future when they finally won’t have to hide.

Beside her, Sterling smiles too, “Let’s hit the road, Bonnie!”

“I’m totally a Clyde, Sterl!”


End file.
